


Could Really Use Some Glitter Right Now

by LinesAndColors



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: I just tagged the relationship because I personally ship them, Lance doesn't do tears, M/M, Walter's Not Okay, could be seen as platonic or romantic interaction, hospital room, trauma response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: In the aftermath of a mission hone wrong, Lance visits Walter in the hospital for the first time, and finds himself completely lost on how to deal with a traumatised Walter.Walter agrees to fight fire with fire, Lance regrets everything.I may make multiple chapters for this, but I won't guantentee anything, for now it's a one shot.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Could Really Use Some Glitter Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie last night and this is the second short fanfic I've written for it.
> 
> I'm not obsessing I swear.

Lance readjusted his collar for the seventh time in the past minute as he approached the door. The nurse before him nothing more then professional silence leaving Lance to the broiling mess of fear and anger inside of him. He found his legs stiffening before he's able to turn the corner and enter the room, not that the nurse seemed to notice or care, giving him a curt nod before heading back down the hall. 

He stood there, internally cursing the freezing of his blood. He was Lance Sterling. Lance Sterling was the best agent in the world, he didn't fear armies or explosions, and he certainly didn't fear hospital rooms. Not that those thoughts helped him. He stood there, breath sliding in and out of his throat in an agonizingly manual way. He closed his eyes and tuned into the soft steady beeping coming from inside the room, latching onto it to calm himself. Beeping means the patient is alive. That's all the matters he told himself, bracing himself with one last puff of his coat, steeling his expression before striding into the room with all the confidence he saves for dramatic entrances.

Every ounce of courage left him almost immediately, the air in his lungs leaving in a burst as he finally saw the figure on the bed. He found himself longing for at least ten enemy agents to focus on beating, maybe some good old snipers, anything but what lay in front of him. A hint of hysteria tickled at him as he considered how much he wants some glitter right now, some nice kitten imagery to distract himself.

But he couldn't distract himself, because he could avoid it any longer. Walter was here, still and pale, chest barely rising with each breath, and Lance found himself unable to match it. The gripping agony only worsened as he realized Walter was awake, that the still energy wasn't due to some hopefully restful sleep, but a choice on Walter's part. A horribly wrong choice. Walter was many things, smart, cocky, an annoying bastard, but he wasn't still.

Lance slowly took some steps around the bed, hoping to catch a better glimpse of Walter's face, as much as it pained him to see the empty eyes and the flat mouth. His movement seemed to finally catch Walter's attention and the small man turned his head to look down at Lance. 

Lance swallowed the rising guilt in him and coughed into his hand, trying for some confidence as he grinned at Walter, a sharp wave accompanying it. "So, hospital food huh? The shit's disgusting right? I hate it, but don't worry little man, I'm back, I'll be bringing you gourmet food every meal, breakfast, lunch and dinner, the whole shabang."

Walter just blinks at him, a small sigh escaping his nose as he looked back toward the window and Lance physically felt himself deflate. He walked over to the window seat to sit down, careful not to block Walter's view, and leamed himself on his knees, fingers bracing themselves in a cage in front of him as he slumped over. "Listen, I-, I know how it feels. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk right now, it took me," he tightened and turned his head with a grimace, "So long, to recover from the first time I got caught in a torture situation. But Walter," Lance looked back up at the other, finding the cold blue eyes staring right back, "I swear on everything holy in this world, I will find these men and I will make them suffer. I won't leave a single one alive I promise you that."

The two stared at each other as seconds stretched on, intense determination meeting cold detachment. Finally Walter opened his mouth, a raspy sound coming out as he tried his voice before he caught himself in a cough, voice misused, once his throat was clear he spoke, voice dry and dead of the usual buzzing excitement that Lance associates with his partner, "Do it. There were five, I gave a detailed report on all of them, you'll find most of them in Spain."

Lance felt his blood run cold as Walter, ever the pacifist, resigned to and encouraged the death of five men. Suddenly the anger and need for vengeance that had been churning inside of Lance ever since Walter went missing on their mission left him. "No," he breathed out, unable to comprehend what Walter just said, "No. Walter," he started again, voice a little stronger, "That's, this isn't you. They'll bring them into custody, they'll get their just punishment. All legal and-"

"No." Walter interrupted, Lance wincing at the uncharacteristic steel lining his voice, "You don't get to tell me who I am, I can damn well decide myself and I say I want them dead! You were just offering-" one of Walter's arms shot out from under the blanket, a sharp gesculation before he grunted in pain and sank back down into the blanket. When he opened his eyes Lance could finally see some emotion in them and found himself wishing for the detachment again, even that was better then the raw fear in Walter's eyes now, "Please Lance, I want, I _need_ them dead. I don't think I can-, I-, please." He pleaded, moisture starting to gather in his eyes. He griminced with a small growl as he pressed the heels of his palms to them, trying to push back the panic and tears.

Lance stood up, unable to bear anymore of this broken boy before him. "I'll figure it out Walter, I'll figure it out," he forced out, stuttering his walk toward the door, wanting to escape but not wanting to be rude, "Just, you focus on recovery. Leave the, uh, moral, shit, to me. I'll come back during visiting hours tomorrow." he said quickly, leaving before Walter could recover from the onslaught of tears, much less respond. 

Guilt pressed at his ribs for leaving his partner when he so obviously needed someone but this was Lance Sterling. He didn't do, tears. He made a mental note to call Marcy and get her down here as he raced back down the hospital halls, feeling for all the world that he was running from the worst thing he'd ever encountered.


End file.
